1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper roll mounting device, in particular, to a paper roll mounting device configured to enable input designation of a stop position of an arm whenever a position of the arm is changed, to enable detection of a current position of the arm at all times and to enable stopping of the arm at a designated position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a rotary press is required to be capable of processing paper rolls of different widths for improvement in operational efficiency and productivity of the rotary press.
A well-known mounting device for a paper roll in a paper feeder of a conventional rotary press for processing paper rolls of different paper width has: a rack provided to a rotating shaft along an axis direction of the rotating shaft, the rotating shaft being supported by two frames to left and right; arms provided to this rotating shaft to be movable in the axis direction of the rotating shaft; and, furthermore, a pinion rotatably provided to these arms, the pinion being configured to engage with the rack (refer to below-listed Patent Document 1, for example). In the conventional rotary press described in Patent Document 1, each of the pinions is rotated manually to change the position of the arms in a direction parallel to the rotating shaft.
On the other hand, proposed as a technology to eliminate such troublesome manual operation is the technology disclosed in below-listed Patent Document 2. Patent Document 2 proposes a paper roll mounting device in which: a mounting arm pivot (hereinafter described as ‘pivot’) corresponding to the rotating shaft is rotatably provided to two frames that face each other at a distance; this rotating shaft is provided with a plurality of pairs of arms such that the arms are individually movable in an axis direction of the rotating shaft and such that each of the pairs of arms face each other in the axis direction; a male screw member is provided to the rotating shaft parallel to the rotating shaft so as to penetrate both arms of a pair of the arms that face each other in the axis direction; and a female screw member rotary-driven by a driving motor is thread-connected to the male screw member and provided to each of the arms rotatably and coupled in the axis direction to the arms. Furthermore, this paper roll mounting device is configured to enable a stop position of a plurality of arms along the axis direction of the rotating shaft to be previously defined, to enable a detection block disposed on the rotating shaft to be detected by a proximity sensor disposed in the arm, and to detect when the arm has reached the previously defined stop position, and stop the arm at the previously defined stop position by a detection signal when the arm has reached the previously defined stop position.
[Patent Document 1] JP 06-24608 A
[Patent Document 2] JP 2000-309454 A